goanimate_v12fandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Clark II calls Hans a Crybaby During Inside Out/Grounded
Kenny Clark II Calls Hans a crybaby during Frozen/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by SallyJones1998. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Kenny II makes Hans Heimler cry and makes fun of him because of Bing Bong's death. And then, African Vulture and Cochrane-A ground Kenny II and get BB Jammies to rip him limb by limb Later that night, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler make Hans a soft pretzel and beer to make him feel better. Cast *Brian as Kenny Clark II. *African Vulture as herself and Mrs Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. *Eric as Cochrane-A. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *Shy Girl as BB Jammies. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Kenny II and Hans are watching Inside Out, however Kenny II was not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) (Hans starts crying) Kenny II: Hans was crying over Bing Bong's death. You are such a crybaby Gestapo officer! II began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Hans in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Kenny II: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of bats you are, whimping like a loser. Kenny II and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Kenny II: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Kenny II and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby Gestapo officer!! starts crying and sobbing and Kenny II laughs at him to: A black background surrounded by flames with Cochrane-A Cochrane-A: (changes to Kidaroo voice) KENNY II!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Kenny II's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Cochrane-A: Kenny II, how dare you make Hans cry and make fun of him! He was a nice Gestapo officer from the Czech Republic, and he was eighteen years old. African Vulture: I agree with Cochrane-A. Cochrane-A: You probably made Hans cry. African Vulture: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. Cochrane-A: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $60,000 because of what you did to make Hans cry! That does it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of the Lion King. And for that, BB Jammies was going to rip you limb by limb! BB Jammies, rip Kenny II limb by limb! Jammies appears BB Jammies: Pwepawe foh some bweeding. Jammies rips Kenny II limb by limb II starts crying and sobbing BB Jammies: That's what you get foh making fun of Hans. to: Hans' bedroom was whimpering, sniffling, whining, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down his face and spilling from his eyes like a water hose at full blast, His parents are comforting him. Mrs Heimler: It's okay, Hans. Kenny II got ripped limb by limb by BB Jammies. He will not make you cry. Hans: I know, Dad and Mom! Bing Bong's death was the saddest moment!! Mr Heimler: Don't worry, son. We are making you a soft pretzel and beer. Hans: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me up, Dad and Mom. I will feel happy when you make me a soft pretzel and beer. soon had the soft pretzel and beer.that Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler made for dinner. Hans took a bath and brushes his teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler tucked Hans into bed. Mr Heimler: Are you okay, son? Hans: Yes. I'm okay, but i am extremely tired. Mr Heimler: I know, son. You are extremely tired and sleepy. Hans: I know. Can you please read me a story called The Goodnight Train to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. Mr Heimler: Yes, son. Heimler began reading Hans a bedtime story the story, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler kissed Hans in his forehead Hans: Thanks, Dad. You are always great with reading me a bedtime story to help me sleep peacefully in bed. Mr Heimler: Thanks, son. You sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Hans: Yes. I know. I'm ready to go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Mr Heimler: Goodnight, son. Category:Kenny Clark II's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998